lady mindelan
by chocolateismylife
Summary: so... wyldon made kel leave after her 1st year... AG.. grr... and kel comes back to the palace as a ladydon't worry she has kept up her skills... romance... prob KN... i dunno CH 3 IS UP!
1. Prolouge idon'tknowhowthatisspelled

Disclamer: This is not mine… it belongs to tamora pierce the most wonderful person in the entire world might I say….. well actually the plot is mine SO THERE….. 

Summary: Kel unfortunately gets sent home as a page and come back (a'courtin) lookin for a husband…. Don't worry she still is kel and she is also trained by a shang… romance will follow… K/N

Prologue 

"Keladry, you may enter," Lord Wyldon's voice carried out into the hall. Keladry of Mindelan walked in and wiped the sweat off of her hands. The seats in the training master's office were very uncomfortable and had much room for improvement.

"As you know, it is time for me to judge you on your year here at the palace. After reviewing the notes I took on your behavior (**yes evil giggle wyldon took notes…. how pathetic**), I have decided that you may not come back next year. Don't get me wrong, you are a wonderful person, but you have caused too much trouble here in the palace. I will have a carriage waiting for you outside by the stables to take you home in 2 hours. Good-day."

Kel walked quickly out of the office and to her room. Once she had safely made it back and closed her door, she started to cry. While she started packing she was thinking, 'This is so unfair!!! I mean… those fights weren't my problem; they were those stinking Joren's fault. I should have never come here…'

The door banged open and a very confused Neal stood there wondering why Kel, his best friend, was crying.

"Kel, are you okay? Wait… why are you packing? Are you leaving? Why? Did the Stump tell you to leave? Are you okay? Kel, WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"I'm fine Neal!! Calm down. Yes, Wyldon did tell me to leave, and that is why I am packing. I leave in two hours."

Neal gasped, "But he CAN"T send you away!!!! You are the best! I won't be able to eat my vegetables without you! (**tehe… WHO DOESN"T PUT THAT IN!!**)

Neal and Kel hugged. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Lady Kel, the carriage is ready. You'll want to be comin' out soon."

"That's me. You'll be fine. I have to go now. Bye!!" (**tears**)

muahahahahha… aren't I evil well…. Not really but I have to go to play practice now isn't that sad …. Well REVIEW ME PLEASE AND I WILL WRITE MORE…. I want this to be long and it is my first so…. Duhduhduh!!!!

Lovelovelvoelveolvoeoolvoelvoelveo

----chocolateismylife---


	2. Chapter 1

Hey ppl's I haven't had much time and I GO TO A PREP SCHOOL gosh I hate it… so here is the next chapter ……. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review… it will get me motivated to write more…. Well here we go duhduhduh o and I should have mentioned the 1st chapter was like a flashback thing…

---chocolateismylife---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this, except the plot and maybe 1 character… although I wish I could write like tammy… daaang

**And heres to **Pie of Doomeh b/c she is reallyawesomeandgavememy1streview this is dedicated to her… THE ENTIRE STORY

Chapter 1 

"Kel…. Kel…KEL!!!!" "What," Kel sighed, while looking up from her embroidery. It was an intricate design of birds in flowers. Kel was working on the canary right now, and it didn't look so good.

"I have trying to get your attention for about 10 hours," one of her best friends, Marienne of Queenscove, said. Kel's other best friend, Sienna of Ryeben, corrected her. "Mari, it has been 2 minutes." "Whatever! We just heard a rumor. Keladry!!! Pay attention!!! Well, it seems that….." (**muahah marienne is really talkative…. Like her brother…. Duhduhduh**)

(**description time)** They made a great trio of friends. Although they were always in trouble, everyone at the convent loved them and called them the three beauties. (**friends… what is the convent called???**)

Keladry was the tallest of them. She had straight, lighter brown hair with streaks of blonde in it going down to her waist. Her not-to tan cheeks had freckles splattered on them, and her hazel eyes, with flecks of green, had a dreamer's look to them. She had come to the convent a year late after being cut from the pages roster by Lord Wyldon. Kel had kept up her training, with the Shang Wolf, in the nearby village. He said that she was as good as any shang he knew.

Marienne was medium sized. She had curves in just the right places. She had wavy blonde hair also down to her face. Mari, as her friends called her, had very pale skin with green eyes. She was the talkative one.

And lastly, there was Sienna. Sienna's father married a Bazhir, which gave her a beautiful complection. She had tan olive skin and long dark curly hair. Her eyes were a deep brown with flecks of gold in them. She was quiet though.

"… Well anyways, there is going to be a meeting in 12 minutes in the courtyard.(**just so you know it is still marienne talking**) I don't care what Fiona says, I don't think that the mother is going to send her to the palace." Marienne kept on talking the entire way to the courtyard.

"Ladies. Ladies, please quiet down. As you know, I have called a meeting here today to discuss something very important. It seems that a few of you are… well to put it nicely, getting a bit rowdy. I would like to inform you of a new rule. Any disrespect and unwomanly behavior will result in 3 hours in the infirmary, fixing rips and tears in the blankets. Any Questions? Good. Oh and one more thing… the list for ladies who are going to the convent, done with their training, will be put up on the bulletin soon."

All the girls around Kel, Sienna, and Marienne started squealing with joy. "Oh, I just know it will be me!" "I heard the prince is cute!!" "I of course will be the future queen" "Shut up Fiona!!!" Remarks like this were heard all over the convent (**what is it called?????**)

2 days l8r

"KEL!!!! SIENNA!!!! THE LISTS ARE IN!!!!!!!!!" The three girls walked rather quickly, the picture of dignity, to the list, which was posted outside the mother's office.

List of Girls Going to the Convent 

Annabella of Walmore

Cathera of Yaminstra

Elaina of Ha'Minch

Fiona of Bindham

Keladry of Mindelan

Marienne of Queenscove

Shankimi non Horogimi

Sienna of Ryeben

Everyone groaned. The people not on the list did because they wouldn't leave the torture house. The people on the list did because Fiona of Bindham was going.

Kel said to her friends, "It is going to be a long ride with Fiona." Her friends sadly nodded their heads.

So…. How was it… please give me suggestions cause I like will have a writer's block I just know it…. PLEASE REVIEW .. I know I sound like an idiot but I am really not…. Well actually I am!!!! Lovelovelovelove

---chocolateismylife---


	3. Chapter 2

Hey …. I have updated AGIN…. Thank you thank you thank you to my wonderful reviewers you guys are the BEST… due to **some excellanté** tips on my story…. This will have some action and I am sorry to ppl that want k/d I am making it k/n…. my line of thought only works with a plot like that… don't wrry I am hoping to make a after lady knight story l8r…..hmmmmmm… review and keep on reading to find out!!!! Lovelovelove

Chocolate is my life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I DON"T

By the way this chapie is dedicated to….. drumroll **theknightofkonaha**

**By the way… HOW DO I GET RID OF YUKI??????**

"Oh!!!! Look guys!!!" The three girls huddled around the small window of there carriage. Outside they could see bright houses and neat little markets. There were tons of people all around.

A bump in the road sent them hurling back to their seats. Luckily, they had been put in a 4 person carriage with Shankimi non Horogimi, who did not speak at all. Even though Kel had lived in the Yamani Islands before and had gotten to know the people, she had never seen a Yamani as cold as Shankimi. At least Fiona wasn't there.

The ride itself hadn't been too bad. Unlike herself, Sienna had been giggling and talking non-stop with her friends the entire way.

The carriage slowly rattled to a stop in front of the palace. The door opened and the girls stepped out. Behind them, they could see the other convent girls stepping out of their transportation too.

"Marienne!" A tall boy with brown hair and green eyes ran towards them and picked up Mari only to set her down and look at her. "Mari, you have grown so much. You are so beautiful. But look at me, disregarding the pretty ladies next to you. Please introduce me to them," Neal said with one breath.

"Neal, I am not beautiful. Changing subjects, this is Keladry of Mindelan and Sienna of Ryeben, my best friends. Kel, Sienna, this is my brother, Nealan of Queenscove."

"Kel? Is that you? You look so different," Neal gasped. He then hugged her with much enthousiasm. (**terrible sentence**)

"Don't worry. I kept up with my glaive and I spent 5 years learning Shang. I could still give you plenty of things to heal in a glance. I hope you have been eating your vegetables…"

Neal then took them on a abbreviated tour of the castle before taking them to their rooms. They talked the entire way to the room that the girls shared. Neal bid them good-bye and walked off. The girls sighed and jumped onto the huge feather beds.

After awhile, Kel said, "I think I am going to go to the practice courses to see my old friends." Kel started for the door, but Mari held onto her wrist. "Not in those clothes you aren't." Opening Kel's wardrobe, already set up by servants, she pulled out a silk hazel gown. It had dark brown stitching all over it and was very pretty. "This one is perfect."

Sienna and Marienne put the dress on Kel and did up her hair. They said that it was so she could have a good first impression.

As Kel walked onto the courts she tried to find some of her old friends. She spotted Neal nearby and went over to him. Neal met her halfway and mischievously smiled. "Come to meet your old friends, eh?"

Neal escorted her to the section where he was standing earlier. He had been watching a duel between Esmond and Merric, which was now over.

Neal brought Kel over to them saying, "Friends, may I introduce you to Keladry of Mindelan, a new lady at court."

"Kel?" "Why are you a lady?" "When did you come back?" "I MISSED YOU" "So… it's the Lump. Come back to bed another dozen boys before getting married. Bet you can't find a husband, slut."

Kel smiled politely. "Good-day Joren." She turned away and then perfectly punched him right in the stomach. "Good-bye Joren. And by the way, never call me a slut again. Neal, shall we go to the library. I didn't see it earlier."

The boys watched her and Neal leave; they were amazed.

As Kel and Neal entered the library, they were bombarded by two figures in dresses. "Kel… the ball is tonight!!! We have to get ready come on!!"

So how did you guys like it…. Too original too much… too boring… too short?????

Pleez review pleeez…… ilu

--chocolateismylife--


End file.
